


A Celebration Night

by cereus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Exploration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Male Character, Twincest, trans!Haruhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: What happens on the night of Kaoru's (college) graduation ceremony.....
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haruhi/Mitsukuni/Hikaru/Kaoru/Takashi/Kyouya/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru/Haruhi/Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Celebration Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



"Hikaru" his voice hitched, "please be more careful with your knots." 

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru's voice and pulled it tighter until the knot just started to dig into the skin. "Don't worry, brother," he said "I won't go too far."

"If you say so" he replies, a little doubtful, "I'm so glad I get to experiment with you like this." 

"I think the same, Kaoru" Hikaru replies, his voice somehow slightly muzzy and far away, but so pleasant....

  
The scarlet scarves tied so fetchingly around Kaoru's wrists and continuing in a lattice up his arms shimmer and blur....

** ~~ **

Suddenly Haruhi awakens, his cheek pressed up against reddish hair, Kaoru's arms tangled around his waist, his strap on in his hand, abandoned from last night's activities, and a drizzle of something dampening the checked fabric of his pants.

Tamaki sprawls, adorable, nearby him. Haruhi moves his hips a little. It looks like the events of last night had found their way into his dreams. The sight of Kaoru's smooth chest and nipples catches his eye and he flushes with mixed thoughts and dream reveries. He's throbbing, and he supposes it wouldn't hurt to go for round two before the others awaken.


End file.
